Fragments
by Kat Loussier
Summary: There are always fragments... Alfay, 1sentence


**A/N:** Found it at last, finished during the summer and posted now because of how disorganized I am.  
**Fandom:** Star Ocean III  
**Pairing:** Albel Nox x Fayt Leingod**  
Theme set:** Beta  
**Disclaimer:** Star Ocean III and its characters belong to Square Enix, not me.

* * *

**Beta**

**#1: Walking -** Fayt was quickly learning that Albel did not like long, scenic walks; preferring to get to his destination as quickly as possible.

**#2: Waltz -** Neither could say they knew how to dance; both preferring the waltz of their swords clashing in mock battle.

**#3: Wishes -** It was on those nights after a heated fight, that Fayt would find himself wishing that he hadn't fallen so hard for Albel the Wicked.

**#4: Wonder -** Fayt always found himself wondering why Albel always seemed so keen to keep people out; and when he found out, he wondered if there was any way to repair the damage.

**#5: Worry -** Albel had no use for worry, but he could never voice or acknowledge the feelings that welled up whenever the younger man marched onto the battlefield.

**#6: Whimsy -** Both had practical mindsets; their relationship through any whimsical notions out the window.

**#7: Waste/Wasteland -** It always confused Albel how even in the wasteland of the Kirlsa Hills that Fayt would always find something interesting to point out.

**#8: Whiskey and Rum -** Fayt's remarkably low tolerance of any type of alcohol led to a number of awkward situations; during all of which, Albel remained levelheaded despite having had around four times as much as Fayt.

**#9: War** - Even though their paths had often led them to being on opposite sides of the battlefield; they would find their hearts saddled with an unexpected pain and constriction when they faced each other.

**#10: Weddings -** Albel had never really liked wedding, and found himself loathing them when he was invited to Fayt's.

**#11: Birthday -** Fayt had never made any special fuss over birthdays, but after learning how miserable Albel's previous ones were; he became determined to make his twenty-fifth a birthday to remember.

**#12: Blessing -** Albel did not believe in any god, and thus did not think or believe in blessings; but he was quickly discovering how much of a blessing his azure haired, little vixen could be.

**#13: Bias -** Fayt was quickly realizing how hard it was not to become bias when in love with Albel the Wicked and try to defend him at the same time.

**#14: Burning -** It was a fiery, burning, and sickening sensation Fayt felt while trying to restrain himself from murdering the idiotic soldier who dared to denounce Albel in front of him.

**#15: Breathing -** The soft, quiet breathing of his lover was enough to soothe Albel whenever he awoke in a cold sweat from a nightmare; if Fayt was was awake, he'd banish those dreadful things with his gentle and loving nature.

**#16: Breaking -** Being considered a calm, level-headed person, people were always shocked when Fayt snapped; and were even more so when they discovered just what made him tick.

**#17: Belief -** He'd challenged Albel's beliefs from the very beginning, the only ones he found himself seriously disagreeing on; were the ones concerning himself.

**#18: Balloon -** The first time that Fayt saw and heard Albel defend him and their relationship, his heart swelled with an emotion he couldn't quite name.

**#19: Balcony -** Albel wasn't one to display affection in public, which is why Fayt was so surprised when Albel took the initiative on the balcony.

**#20: Bane -** The fact that most people considered Albel a cold-hearted, bloodthristy bastard never sat well with Fayt, and he let people know.

**#21: Quiet -** Fayt hated the quiet that lingered the day after Albel had left on a mission without him, as he'd always be reminded of the more vocal events of the night before.

**#22: Quirks -** "You don't know him at all! He... he's not like that!", Albel quickly decided that Fayt's steadfast defense about him was a quirk he could live with, even though he wouldn't admit that out loud.

**#23: Question -** "It's your first time, right Albel?" Fayt peered up at the older man as the question left his lips, it was quickly followed with one from the other, "Are you sure you want this Fayt?"

**#24: Quarrel - **No matter how close they became, there were still many sore points about each of them that they would fight over.

**#25: Quitting -** Albel was never one to give up on things easily; while Fayt seemed to let go and leave their relationship; Albel didn't, and he knew it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

**#26: Jump -** Fayt had quickly come to realize that by falling in love with Albel Nox, he'd jumped right into the deep end of Airygylph society.

**#27: Jester -** Despite how much he hated being referred to as a 'jester', Fayt found his reward in seeing Albel actually laugh, really laugh, even though it was rare and only in private, that he didn't mind so much.

**#28: Jousting -** Sometimes, it seemed as if their arguments were like jousting; they went on until someone fell off their horse.

**#29: Jewel -** Albel's eyes would seem to take on a jewel-like quality when he was calm, and Fayt was happy because he was the only one who ever saw it.

**#30: Just -** No matter how many times he'd hear people say how wrong it was, it just **_felt_** too right for him to think that way.

**#31: Smirk - **Fayt had seen that Albel had many different smirks, but the ones he saw most often was either an amused one, or a dark, sensual one that caused the heat in his body to rise; and crimson to color his cheeks.

**#32: Sorrow -** Having had plenty of experience with sorrow, Fayt could almost taste it in the air as he watched the one he loved fight with the wound the Vendeeni had given him.

**#33: Stupidity -** Had this been an ordinary situation and Albel was healthy, Fayt would've given him a piece of his mind for recklessly protecting him from that attack.

**#34: Serenade -** The only thing that helped Albel the Wicked to sleep was Fayt's relaxed breathing as he slept, or Fayt whispering sweet nothings to him in their afterglow cuddling.

**#35: Sarcasm - **Having been through so much with Albel, Fayt was the only one who could read the hidden meaning in Albel's sarcastic tone and words; and strike back with his own.

**#36: Sordid -** The sordid nature of the battlefield did nothing to sully how beautiful Albel really was, and even seemed to enhance it in a bloody way.

**#37: Soliloquy -** It was remarkable ho similar they were inside; Fayt found that he and Albel only differed deep down in a few ways, and found himself not regretting any choices that led to this.

**#38: Sojourn -** Although their first meetings were brief, Fayt wouldn't trade them for anything; for in those short meetings, he'd learned more about Albel than most had in years in knowing him.

**#39: Share -** When Sophia tried to latch onto him, he found himself secretly glad that Albel was not one who liked to share.

**#40: Solitary -** It was strange; Albel had been quite the picture of strength as a lone figure on a battlefield, but now with an azure haired beauty at his side, he seemed only to be stronger.

**#41: Nowhere -** Even if they had no where to go, and no place to call home, it didn't matter; they had each other.

**#42: Neutral -** Fayt would always be neutral at the beginning of one of Cliff and Albel's arguments; but by the end, he would always find himself as an active participant.

**#43: Nuance -** At first, the subtle differences in Albel's behavior and speech weren't noticed by any one but Fayt, and perhaps Maria; but after a while, they became more noticeable.

**#44: Near -** No matter how close Fayt got to him, there was always some new barrier for him to break down, and all he could do was remain as close as he could to him.

**#45: Natural -** Albel was right; Fayt really was a natural in bed.

**#46: Horizon - **The blood red of the sky where the sun touched the horizon at sunset surprisingly reminded Fayt of the older swordsman's eyes.

**#47: Valiant -** Maria was probably one of the few people who knew that Albel had any good qualities; but still, it surprised her when she used the word 'valiant' to describe his pursuit of Fayt's affections.

**#48: Virtuous -** The way Sophia went on about Albel's relationship with Fayt was unmoral of her; and caused her to be reprimanded often by many of the older members of the group; even Peppita proved she was more virtuous by not putting up with it.

**#49: Victory -** For them, it was a huge victory that the majority of their friends had no qualms about their relationship.

**#50: Defeat -** Albel never admited defeat, never; and that's why he wasn't about to be defeated by an annoying little girl for the love of one person.

* * *

Ohh... yes this took me about to week to write in entirely, and I'm not too happy about it. I'm going to do at least one more, and I'm hoping that my second attempt will be much better then my first one.

Kat.


End file.
